


Sweet Dreams Little One

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Gen, Sleepy time, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia is at Frances house for a few days when he has a late night run in with little canada</p><p>this is proving I can write straight-up innocent fluff okay?! (Cause I seriously started to doubt my ability to...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Russia sat in an easy chair in the library, a glass of vodka held loosely in his hand, he sipped lazily out of. he was visiting France currently and found he couldn't sleep. The Russian nation had problems sleeping outside of his own country... homesickness taking him harshly. He had already given up on the idea of finding an entertaining book and was just considering going outside to walk the grounds when he heard the soft padding of feet drawing close from behind him.

Spinning his head around he looked, nothing was there. Then a tiny squeak drew his eyes down, standing a few feet from his chair was Francis's boy.. what was his name? candi? candia, ah! Canada! he tilted his head at the boy, who now stood staring at his own feet, a hand clutching a small white stuffed bear to his chest, while the other twirled his curls nervously, "Hello little Canada... Should you not be in bed?" Ivan said, working to be as quiet and soft as he could. He had no desire to scare away such a small child.

The small boys head snapped up when he heard his name, Ivan raised an eyebrow, but couldn't contain a smile at the familiar hue of the large surprised eyes. A tiny voice barely over a whisper broke the boys silence. "I... I c-couldn't sleep... I had a nightmare " he sounded on the edge of tears... The poor thing.. "And I can't get papa to wake up."

Russia was confused as to what he should do... Surely he was already scaring the boy, so trying to comforting him himself was out. He made to stand up grabbing his pipe "I could go wake your papa for you da?" he said brightly. If anyone could wake France, Russia could.

"No no! " said Canada hurriedly as Russia took a step towards the door. The boy moved towards him, holding a small hand out, and closing it around Russia's ever present coat in an effort to stall him. The Russian looked down at him in confusion and mild surprise at the easy touch. "I..." the boy looked down bright red, his other hand still clinging to the white stuffed bear . He suddenly spoke very hurriedly, eyes squeezing shut as. "Would you read me a story Mr. Russia?" There was a pause filled with silence before he barely more then whispered once more "I can sleep if I have a story..."

Russia was slightly taken aback, but smiled at the boy non-the-less. Other nations or colonies were afraid, running scared at the mere sight of him, however this little colony, confusingly, seemed to hold no fear of him.. It warmed the Russians northern heart. He was powerless to answer another way when the violet eyes peeked up hopefully from behind impossibly long blonde eyelashes. "Da little one, I shall read to you. What would you like me to read?"

Canada looked up fully, a smile brighter then the sun it's self lighting his face. He trotted towards the selves without a pause and pulled out a small red book. He then moved back to the chair with it "This is my favorite" he said quietly hugging the book to his chest.

Russia Sat back in the chair, and smiled patting his knee in invitation, "Well then, come get comfy"

Canada didn't hesitate for a second scrambling onto the offered knee. Snuggling in against the large Russian country, tiny hands holding loosely to his sweater after handing the book over. "Thank you Mr. Russia..." He muttered as he leaned his head against Ivan's chest.

Ivan smiled affectionately at the boy "You are welcome little one" he cooed before opening the book and starting "Once upon a time, In a land far, far away..."

A short time later, Before the story was even over, moonlight hit the windows spilling across the floor and chair. In it laid two northern personifications, sound asleep curled up comfortably. The book lay forgotten on the arm of the chair while Russia held Canada close and protectively, the blonde colony in turn clinging and snuggling into the comforting warmth. Neither stirred the rest of the night, there were no more nightmares, homesickness lost in dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really know I was going to be writing another one of these? but I did! have some more cutesy innocent little Canada with adorably happy Russia!

Ivan laughed as the boy on his shoulders clung to his hair, excited to be that high above everything. Since the night Matthew had fallen asleep on Russia's lap, the small boy had clung. The whole week of the Russians visit, Matthew trailed him, hand closed on his coat tails, quietly just being around him. Ivan didn't mind one bit, his heart warming at the large smile that broke out every time he would speak to his little shadow. 

Now the two were in the garden, heading towards Ivan's favourite, The sunflowers. They were beautiful specimens and so very tall! Too tall for little Matthew to see properly from the ground. When Ivan had found this out, the outing was settled. 

Francis had laughed nervously watching his little boy was hauled up onto the strong shoulders, tensing as Matthew grabbed fistfuls of hair, but he relaxed as Ivan chuckled "Hold on tight little Canada" The boy nodding as Ivan started to move, giggling wildly as he rode up higher then he'd ever been. 

They approached that part of the garden, and Ivan heard a gasp and a giggle as they drew closer. From his vantage point Matthew could see the entirety of the field, yellow swaying in the breeze under the clear blue sky "woooow" came the small voice in awe. Ivan chuckled and reached behind his head grabbing the boy and lifting to hold him on his hip so he would be on eye level with a large happy flower right in front of them. Matthew put out a hand, touching the soft yellow petals and the hard black seeds. "Thank you Mr. Russia!" He exclaimed in breathless excitement. "They're beautiful!" 

"Yes they are" He said, a sad tinge to his voice, thinking of his own cold climate...

"When I'm bigger and I'm my own country, I'm gonna plant lots and lots and lots! You'll come see them right Mr Russia?!" Matthew said turning to him with big excited violet eyes. 

Ivan smiled bopping his nose lightly "Of course little Canada, I would be honoured." 

Matthew smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around the Russian nation’s neck burying his face in the scarf. Ivan awkwardly returned the hug, frowning when Matthew pulled back, smile gone. “What is the matter little one?” 

Matthew looked down, fingering the badge on the Russians coat “I’m gonna miss you when you go” 

Ivan gave a sad smile, he would also miss the sunny little colony. He had become accustomed to him. “Would you like for me to come and visit you again then?” he offered hoping the bring a smile back. 

It worked, Matthew looked up with wide eyes, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “Yes please Mr. Russia!” he said brightly. 

“All right then! I will!” He said “But you must not be sad when I leave then da?” He walked with the small nation along the flowers, 

“Okay” Matthew said, turning in the larger nations arms and brushing his fingers across the flowers as they made their way down the line and back towards the house.


End file.
